Nowadays there are many diseases that result from dietary deficiencies. In most cases these deficiency diseases can be alleviated or eliminated by the supplement of missing vitamins, trace elements, essential amino acids, etc. However, the uptake of these substances of vital importance with food in not sufficient, if absorption is inhibited for some reason.
The uptake of additional vitamins and compounds providing energy is justified in the case of heavy physical work or rigorous sports activities, but it also is desirable to treat reconvalescent conditions after illness. For example, in the course of rigorous sports activity the body losses due to sweating include not only the water soluble vitamins, but also the electrolytes, calcium, potassium, magnesium, and phosphate, which are very important in the muscle contraction.
The systematic replacement of Mg removed in the sweat is particularly important.
These conditions--increased demand, insufficient uptake and increased secretion--result in vitamin and electrolyte deficiency, which asserts itself in the case of sportsman in decreased performance, loss of training pleasure, decline of concentration and reduced fighting ability.
Uptake of electrolytes and vitamins reduces the risk associated with the increased strain of muscles.
A wide spectrum of such products is offered by the pharmaceutical and chemical industry.
The external appearance may be: tablets, liquids (drinking ampoule), tincture, paste, granulated powder, etc.
The Swiss product, BENEROC containing electrolyte+vitamin is a powdered water-soluble preparation, with the following composition:
______________________________________ Calcium 250 mg Potassium 100 mg Magnesium 170 mg Phosphate 1080 mg Vitamin B.sub.1 10 mg Vitamin B.sub.2 15 mg Vitamin B.sub.6 25 mg Nicotinamide 20 mg Ca-panthothenate 20 mg Vitamin C 500 mg Vitamin E 50 mg ______________________________________
In tablet form e.g. the sugar-free tablets named ORANOL are known.
______________________________________ Oranol sugar-free tablets: ______________________________________ Phosphate 20 mg Mg-glyceryl-phosphate 10 mg Vitamin E-acetate 5 mg Vitamin B.sub.1 nitrate 0.65 mg Vitamin B.sub.2 Na-phosphate 0.75 mg Vitamin B.sub.6 0.90 mg Vitamin A-palmitate 1000 IU Vitamin D.sub.3 115 IU Vitamin B.sub.12 0.002 mg Vitamin C 20 mg Folic acid 0.2 mg Nicotinamide 5.4 mg Ca-panthothenate 3.0 mg ______________________________________
Among the powdery and liquid preparations ISO STAR, MINERAL PLUS is a well-known low energy value preparation consisting of:
______________________________________ Carbohydrate 87 mg Sodium 100 mg Potassium 800 mg Calcium 140 mg Magnesium 300 mg Phosphorus 340 mg Chloride 150 mg Vitamin B.sub.1 16 mg B.sub.2 4 mg B.sub.6 16 mg B.sub.12 5 mg Vitamin C 75 mg Vitamin E 25 mg Folic acid 400 mg Niacine 15 mg Panthothenic acid 8 mg ______________________________________
and essential amino acids, e.g. valine, leucine, isoleucine, phenylalanine, tryptophan, threonine, lysine.
From among the capsules comprising natural vegetable oils, e.g. SANHELIOS 333 with garlic oil content, the Hungarian product PEPONNEN with pumpkin oil content are well known products.
HALIBUT C is a capsuled preparation containing fish oil, Vitamin A+D, further Vitamin B originating from wheat germ, Vitamin E originating from soya and Vitamin C originating from hip. APILARNILPROP Roumanian product is a sugarcoated propoils and Royal jelly.
BIO ATHLETIK preparations contain pollen incorporated in honey, Royal jelly and Vitamin C.
The above mentioned preparation is marketed under the name HONIG POLIEN SOFORT-ENERGIE. The Hungarian product PROPUR tablets, comprise propolis extract and 50 mg Vitamin C per tablet.
These preparations are combinations of vitamins, trace elements and complex bioactive compounds --which are both efficient for themselves and which exhibit a synergistic effect in some cases.
The mentioned solutions are not objectionable for themselves, the use value sequence thereof is determined by the location and requirement of application. However, it can be stated, that these preparations contain first of all synthetic vitamins and substances produced by chemical synthesis. The capsuled oils are only true natural products, however, they show the disadvantages of oil capsules, namely the stink of garlic oil, as well as its incompability with water-soluble vitamins and other trace elements.
Production of food compositions containing honey is described in Hungarian Patent Specification No. 179,625. The mixture of powdered milk, honey and vegetable fats is flavored with aromatic substances.
Vitamins, trace elements, and natural vegetable parts are not included. The preparation is suitable to alimentation by means of its varying flavor composition, but not able to reach our aim.